


Before Hand!

by KilledByTheHuntress



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female OC/Female OC relationship, Marko/OC/Paul Relationship, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, before the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByTheHuntress/pseuds/KilledByTheHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumors of Santa Carla's supernatural have been around for years, decades even. Sophia O'Connell is about to find out just what other supernatural beings are out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC's.
> 
> Authors Note:  
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to check out my story. I should probably tell you that this is an old fanfic that I posted a couple years ago and eventually took down because of the disastrous writing. With some re-writing, some name changes and a lot of support from my best friend I have finally decided to post this up once more. While the name of the fic remains the same and the eventual plot line, the names of the main character is different.

Story Banner: [http://s1073.photobucket.com/user/BethRoss1996/media/Story%20Banners/2_zpsw9tc8hkn.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0](http://s1073.photobucket.com/user/BethRoss1996/media/Story%20Banners/2_zpsw9tc8hkn.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0)

**Chapter 1**

The music from the band stand on the beach could probably still be heard from the highest point in Santa Carla. I found myself dancing across the boardwalk, not really heading in any general direction and definitely not paying attention to my surroundings.

It doesn't take long for my clumsiness to get the better of me and I trip over my own feet, falling into something solid. I push my hands against what I now realize is someone's chest and stand, my apology already spilling from my lips.

"Shit, sorry! I wasn't really paying attention." I step back from them and look up, finding myself looking into a pair of blue eyes that dance with mischief.

"Not a problem! I wasn't either if I'm honest." I studied him as he spoke and although his jacket made me want to stare, the smile that graced his lips when he finished talking stole my attention. His smile worried me, even though it helped project the aura of innocence, I couldn't help getting the unnerving feeling of danger from it.

"Uhh... Yeah, well, thanks." I mention quietly as I try to step around him. The feeling of a gloved hand wrapping around my wrist stops me, I whip around and glare at this guy for his nerve. "What are you doing?"

"What's the rush? Stay and talk with me for a while?" He offers, my lips turn down slightly at the seemingly innocent offer, yet he flashed that smile again and I pull my hand free. While his cherubic features work with his smile well enough to project innocence, I'm not falling for it.

"Maybe another time!" I tell him before turning away from him once more.

* * *

Smiling at the guy behind the counter, I thank him before stepping away and back towards the railings overlooking the beach. I pick at the cotton candy I just bought and smiled as the spun sugar melted on my tongue, it doesn't take me long to finish the treat and dispose of the wrapping. The band is still going strong and I debate with myself about going and disappearing into the crowd beneath the stand when I feel someone almost crash into my side. I turn to said person and open my mouth to tell them to be careful when I recognize the pink hair. "Jen!" I smile, pulling her into a quick hug. She laughs at my reaction yet hugs me back quickly, pulling away from me, her hand trails down my arm and links with mine.

"Funny catching you at the boardwalk," she winks at me before decidedly pulling me towards the steps leading to the beach.

"Yeah, well I needed to get out of the house." I smile at her as we seem to switch so that I'm the one leading her over towards the large group of dancers, "And now I feel like dancing. So you're going to join me!" I tell her determined. Her smile grows wider before we both take off running and disappear between the partiers. We meet each other again relatively quickly and we both laugh, dancing in a crowd this big is a challenge so I step closer to her before we both start dancing to the music. We dance for what seems like hours, laughing the whole time and Jen taking every opportunity she can to touch me.

It's not much longer before the band begins to wind down and I grab her hand once more, pulling her from between the people, "So what happened to flying under the radar on this thing?" I tease her, mentioning to our joined hands as we sit on the sand. Her eyes follow my line of sight and she bites the inside of her cheek nervously before they finally make contact with my own once again.

"I don't like keeping us a secret, it's only because our fathers have a problem that we need too and I feel as long as we're in a crowded or mostly crowded place we'll be fine," she answers, I want to tell her how Carl isn't my father but she leans forward and quickly takes my lips with her own before I have chance to. Her hand leaves mine and I feel the both of them cup my cheeks, my own grab onto her t-shirt and I pull her closer.

I pull away from her sometime later with a smile and the feeling of being watched, I turn my head up towards the railings and see the same guy from earlier watching us, his earlier smile gone and replaced with an intrigued frown and I can't help it as my mouth turns down into a scowl. Jen follows my line of sight and when she sees who I'm looking at her arm wraps around my waist. "Why is he watching us, or more specifically - you?" She questions and I shrug slightly turning my back to him and facing her once more.

"I kind of fell into him earlier and then turned down his offer to _talk_ ," I tell her, putting emphasis on the word talk. She frowns at me but I cup the back of her neck, pulling her back in for another kiss.

"That sounds just like my girl," she mumbles with a small smile, "Falling into one of the most feared guys on the boardwalk, you just can't help falling into danger, can you?" She teases and I laugh, shoving her from me and standing up.

"Get up will you? I need food, you're buying!" I wink at her and she laughs, getting up herself.

"Sounds great, babe." She tells me, her hand taking my own once more and leading me towards the steps. It's not long before we find somewhere on the boardwalk that sells decent food and we sit down across from each other.

"I can't wait until school is over for the summer," I grumble as I look away from the clock once more, "I mean as soon as summers here, I don't have to wait until Saturday night just to spend some time with you,"

"Considering we're already the second week into February, it definitely won't be long before summer hits us. So we'll hopefully be able to spend more time together before you know it." She tells me before going to the counter to collect both of our orders, once again the hairs on the back of my neck stand and I look around the room before meeting the same eyes as earlier. I glare at him until Jen's fingers click in front of my eyes and I look back at her.

"I feel like he's following me," I mumble, nodding slightly in his direction. She looks at him talking to the person behind the counter and frowns.

"My house is free if you'd rather go there and eat?" I think on it before nodding my head and she stands, grasping my hand. "Well c'mon then, my cars not far from here." I stand quickly and make sure he's still distracted by the person behind the counter before pulling her through the door.

Walking to Jen's car doesn't take us long and once we get in she leans over the center console, kissing me once more. "Alone at last," she winks at me and I laugh, shoving her away before she starts the car and begins to drive to her house.

* * *

"Jennifer, I'm home!"

"Shit!" Jen hisses, pulling away from me and straightening out her shirt. I pull my own straight and look at her in worry.

"Is that...?"

"My dad!"

"Jen, you said he wasn't coming home tonight. What am I going to do now?" I whisper, she bites the inside of her cheek and stands up from the bed. I follow quickly before slipping on my shoes, not two seconds after we both hear her father's footsteps on the stairs.

"Quick, into the closet!" She hisses, pushing me towards the door. I sigh as she ushers me in and closes the door just as her bedroom door opens. I lean against the wall, listening, but not really paying attention as they talk.

It doesn't take me long to get annoyed at my predicament and I begin to chew on my nails. When her dad finally leaves, I quietly leave the closet and move over to the window. "Babe, I'm sorry." Jen tells me, grabbing hold of my wrist and turning me to face her; I give her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before opening the window.

"Don't apologize; we can't help the way they feel." I mention, before I begin my climb out of the window, "But it's time that I left anyway, my mother may not mind but Carl is going to be on my ass," I finish with a smile. I catch sight of her clock and curse silently at how late it is before I move faster down the side of the house.

"Just be careful!" I hear her say quietly before her father calls her again and she disappears back inside.

I start my walk down the street, cursing myself for not stealing one of Jen's jackets, unless I get to an unlit path, this walk is going to take me at least 45 minutes. I turn the corner and remember that there's a small lane at the end of the street and I smile happily, although it falls into a scowl at the sound of a slowing motorcycle. I hear it stop a little behind me and the sound of someone getting off of it.

"Hey!" I close my eyes and try to fight my temper but it gets the best of me as I stop and face the guy from the boardwalk earlier.

"Are you following me or something?" I question, "Because you've been pretty much everywhere I've gone tonight!" He hesitates before answering, stepping closer to me as I take a step away from him. The quicker I get to that lane, the quicker I can get away from him.

"You need a ride somewhere? I can take you," he mentions and I shake my head, stepping away from him.

"Answer my question!"

"Maybe I have been following you," he begins and I glare at him, taking another step away from him. "Now, back to my earlier offer, maybe we can talk a little?" He offers and I shake my head.

"Like I said earlier, no." I tell him before turning on my heel and making a run for the lane.

"Hey, come back here!" he yells before I hear him running after me. I'm glad I've got a small head start because as I reach the lane I think of home and blink once I'm out of sight.

I land on my hands and knees in the backyard and hiss at the feeling of the small stones digging into my palms. I stand and dust myself off before turning to the quiet house, the only light is coming from the dining room doors but considering it's attached to the living room, I'm guessing that's why. I walk towards the patio doors, mentally preparing myself for the berating I'm going to get off Carl because of the time.

I slip through the not-so-silent door, Carl still hasn't said anything yet and I rejoice, guessing that he's asleep in his chair. Walking past the dining table and towards the double door leading to the hallway I continue my mental celebration only for it to come to a crashing halt as I reach for the handle.

"And what time do you call this, young lady?" I roll my eyes and give up, leaning against the doors.

"Carl, leave her be! It's not that late!" I smile at my mom and thank her silently and she nods at me, "Did you have fun, dear?"

"Please don't contradict me, Suzanne. I try to set a curfew for a reason." I sigh quietly and count to three in my head, knowing what's coming next. "I bet she was out with that Jennifer, weren't you?" By now he's turned to face me in his chair.

"Of course I wasn't, Carl. Why would I disobey your rules like that?" I question sweetly. I see the corners of my mother's mouth turn up and I find myself trying to suppress my own smile. I love my mother and her accepting nature.

"Even if she was, it's none of your business, Carl. It's her life; let her get on with it." My mother stands and walks over to her husband, holding her hand out for him. "Now as you implied earlier, it's late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Carl nods his head and tells her he will be right up before my mother walks to me and gives me a hug. "I'm glad your safe, but you should get to bed soon too." I nod to her with a tired smile before she disappears into the hall.

"Your mom may not mind it, but you better hope I don't ever catch you two. And I don't ever want her near this house, got it?" I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at him again and nod my head, ready for this conversation to be over with. "Also, you best make sure you follow curfew from now on, because if you break it again. There'll be no more going out till summer, understand?"

"Yes, Carl." I sigh, watching as he gets up and disappears through the doors too. I make my way to the kitchen for something to drink when I hear him start on the stairs before deciding to go to bed myself.

* * *

I flip through the heavy book and frown as I come to a certain page. A knock sounds on my door and I push the book away from me and further down the bed.

"Come in!" I call, covering the book with a pillow. The door opens to reveal my mother, her eyes zone in on the pillow and she frowns.

"What have I told you about having that out in an easily accessible room, Sophia?" She questions and I frown in disbelief, removing the pillow and pulling the book back to me.

"Sorry, but it's not like he comes in here."

"That may be so, but as I keep saying; it's better safe than sorry. We can't have him finding out about this." I shrug and straighten out the corner of the page.

"You've been married 7 years, how have we managed to hide it this long. I mean, it's not like I could control the fire starting very well at first." I cringe at the memory and although my mother understood, I know she wasn't very happy at having to replace the couch.

"With the same way I've taught you to keep your powers hidden and secret. Your lying skills didn't come from nowhere," she winks at me and I roll my eyes, although I know she can tell I want to smile. "Anyway, about last night. Don't let Carl get to you, I know Saturday's are your only night to go out at the moment but it's only because he's being careful. It's Santa Carla; he doesn't want you to go missing like everyone else around here." I want to laugh at her statement but she's probably right, Carl doesn't know about my gift so he doesn't really know I could stop someone from abducting me.

My mother closes my door and walks further into the room, sitting next to me on the bed. "And about Jen-"

"Mom." I say, not wanting to talk to her about this if it's negative - or positive for that matter. This thing I have going with Jen, I don't know what it is, and I don't even know if Jen knows.

"No, sweetie. It's nothing bad; you know your relationship with her doesn't bother me. I just want to know if you're serious, if this is going somewhere." She looks at me with a little bit of sympathy as she moves my hair behind my ear. "I just can't keep Carl off your back about her without a little insight myself."

She nudges my shoulder playfully when I hesitate with my reply and I smile at her before looking at the book in front of us. "I don't know, mom. This thing with Jen is fun, but I can't say I've thought about my future, let alone one with her." She gives me a warm smile, giving me a half hug to indicate that I should keep talking. "But I think that's all we both want at the moment, I like her and I know she likes me. But we're both just having fun at the moment."

My mother opens her mouth to interrupt but I shake my head before continuing. "It's just a little harder to have fun when you have Carl breathing down my neck and her father breathing down hers about the fact we're both fooling around with someone of the same sex."

"If you're sure this is something you want, dear-"

"It is, mom. At least, it is, right now."

"Then I'm not going to get in the way, and I will continue to support your decision when it comes down to Carl. But I don't want you to get hurt. Especially not when it comes down to you _just having fun_." I smile at my mom and wrap my arms around her as best I can.

"Thanks for being so supportive, mom."

"Well, I'm your mother. I'm the one who's meant to be supportive." She squeezes me to her once before she lets go of me, "Now, what were you looking for in this book?"

She pulls the book so that it's centered between us, "Well that's the thing, I was just flipping through, and I wasn't sure what I was looking for." I smooth out the page I'd just stopped on when my mother knocked the door. "But I don't know something about this page just made me stop. I was about to start reading it when you knocked."

"I used to love random page reading," my mother beams at me in excitement and I can't help my smile. "You know," she begins, tapping the picture on the page, "There are rumors of some of these being right here in Santa Carla."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, I've never come across them personally. But that's not to say they aren't around here somewhere. I mean, I know the mayor is a werewolf, so there could be a possibility."

"Well, even if you haven't crossed them before. You've traveled a little, have you ever?" My mother laughs at my question and nods.

"Yes, I have. Can't you tell by this little entry here? It's in my writing."

I look to the entry she's pointing at and smile at the familiar handwriting. Once I've read the entry I look at her in shock, "Your power of empathy doesn't work with them?"

She shakes her head, her fingers trailing the writing on the entry above hers. "Not the one I met, I got no feeling from her whatsoever. But then read it fully," she mentions before reading out of the book. " _'As this vampire I had met, was in fact a head vampire, I am not sure if this may be different from the ones she may have sired. At some point I hope to be able to know for sure.'_ This vampire was over 700 years old."

"So you don't know for sure if you're able to read younger vampires?"

"I'm not saying that at all, I have met one or two more over the years and had various results. I just didn't want to add anything else in without knowing for sure."

"Well there's an interesting concept. I wonder if they're immune to any powers or just empathy?"

"Maybe you'll be the one who finds that out, maybe someone else will. We'll have to wait and see," we smile at each other before turning back to the page of book.

"You know, it's universally known how vampires kill, mom. I think those rumors about vampires may actually be truth considering the disappearances," I think of the missing person posters plastered all over town and suddenly my thoughts go to the people hanging around the boardwalk and the beach every night. "How can you tell a vampire from everyone else if they're not vamped?"

"That's a good question, dear. But I can't answer it for you." She says apologetically.

"Suzanne, I'm home!" I roll my eyes and push myself back onto the pillows at Carl's voice.

"What did you ever see in him?" I question jokingly, just because I'm asking seriously, I don't want to hurt my mom by admitting that.

"Well, you never got to see him the way I did. By time you could get to know him properly, you were a teenager, and you weren't interested in a father figure."

"Mom..." I start apologetically but she just smiles at me.

"Mom nothing, Sophia. You don't have to apologies for anything. It's not your fault that you never took to Carl and don't blame you. I know he's hard on you, but that's only because he cares about you and wants the best for you." She gets up and moves towards the door.

"Suzanne?"

"Now, I best go and greet my husband." She opens the door and nods towards the book. "And be careful with that please,"

"Sure. Thanks for the chat, mom." Her smile widens and she nods at me before leaving and I return to the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC's.
> 
> Authors Note: 
> 
> Hey! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, but with the problems I've been having with my laptop it's been a little hard. The good news is, it's finally fixed so I should be able to get chapters out faster now. Anyway, besides thanks to my best friend for proof-reading, I don't have much more to say. So let's get on with the story.

** Chapter 2 **

I drop my bag into the passenger seat and slam the door before climbing into the back and laying down, my arm resting over my eyes.

"It's been such a long week, Jen, and I have the biggest headache going." I hear her laugh from the front seat and I scowl at the roof, "Shut up! Don't laugh at my misery, just get me away from this hell hole they call school." I hear her laugh once again as she starts the car and my lips twitch.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, sunshine."

"Bite me, yeah?"

"Wow, someone's a little grouchy."

"Do you blame me? Just because you graduated last summer doesn't mean I had that privilege..." my arm drops from covering my eyes and I sit up, putting both hands over my heart, my tone of voice becoming more and more dramatic after each thing I list, "The early mornings, the classes, the people, the homework-" I fall back into a laying once more, my hands covering my face this time "I don't know how I'm still kicking, Jen. I feel like my soul is being sucked out of me, you need to help!" I don't know how I manage it but my voice cracks on the last word and I silently celebrate my skills.

Jen laughs at me from the front seat, clapping once she's stopped securely at traffic lights. "Wow, that was quite a performance, Soph. You should see if you can get into acting." I hear the heavy sarcasm in her tone and I sit up again, poking my tongue out at her petulantly in the rear-view mirror.

"You're just jealous that you don't have my skills, sweetheart." I mock, crossing my arms and finally sitting back in the seat properly.

"Mhmm, yeah, sure, that's it." She laughs, moving my bag from the seat. "But why are you sat back there? Get in front, loser." I flick her on the back of the head and climb over into the front seat.

"You're so nice to me, Jennifer."

"Oh god, don't call me that. You sound weird,"

"And you sound mean, guess we're even." I tease.

* * *

"Wow, would you look at that, Sophia. I beat your score, again!" Jen teases me, my lips fall into a scowl and I cross my arms over my chest as I glare at her.

"Oh, don't be such an asshole!"

"God, can you not be a sore loser, for once in your life?" She questions and my glare softens slightly.

"I can't help it, this competitive thing even annoys me. My mother says I get it from my father," The look she gives me is a mixture between curiosity and pity.

"Do you remember him, at all?"

I shake my head, my hands finding their way into my jeans pockets. I can tell she notices how tense my stance has gotten, my dad is kind of a sore subject for me.

"He ran out on us when I was three, Jen. He took my brother and just... He ran." I pinch my leg as best I can while my hands are in my pockets and succeed in fighting off the tears, "Even if there was something I remembered about him, I doubt it would be anything special."

I purposely leave out that the reason he left was because he figured out that I was going to follow in my mothers footsteps, apparently his daughter being a witch is a deal breaker for him. She never told me, but I know that my father's reaction to her magic heritage is why she's always hidden it from Carl.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She pulls me to her in a half-hug and I smile sadly when we pull apart. She checks her watch and bites the inside of her cheek, "We have an hour before we need to get you home, more games or food?"

"Games, of course. Now c'mon," I call to her, running off to find another arcade game.

* * *

"Tell me again, why we had to park so far away?" I ask as I pull my jacket tighter around me. I look around us, cursing quietly at how dark it is for five thirty.

"You know my dad works on and around the boardwalk, Sophia. We couldn't risk him seeing my car in one of the parking lots and coming to search for me." I roll my eyes, the lone street lamp along the road flickering and not doing much to light the area.

"Couldn't we have at least parked somewhere that, yanno, doesn't scream 'you could get killed here and no one would know'?"

"Would you quit being so fucking dramatic!" Jen tells me, turning quickly to glare at me but I level her with one of my own.

"It's not being dramatic, it's being fucking practical, Jen!" I shout finally stopping in my spot and she follows, stopping a few steps ahead and facing me. "Do you want to be just another missing poster around here, because I sure as hell don't. Sometimes you just don't think.."

"Okay, I tell you what. Next time, I'll make sure that I park the car somewhere a little better, somewhere that doesn't scream 'bloody murder', but you're the one who's coming up with an excuse to tell my father when he tracks us down!"

"Okay, now who's the one being dramatic?" I throw at her, "We were here less than two hours, how in God's name would he track us down in that time? The boardwalk, the wharf and the beach are too big of a place for one person to search alone, Jennifer. If he did find us, I wouldn't give him an excuse, I'd fucking congratulate him!"

"Do you hear yourself?" She cries, tugging at her short hair before walking back to me and grabbing my shoulders, "You sound so fucking immature, I'm doing this for you-"

"No, don't you dare pin this whole sneaking around and lying thing on me!" I interrupt, poking her in the chest with each point I make. " _You're_ the one who told me you liked _me_. _You're_ the one who wore _me_ down until I finally decided to be truthful and act on my feelings. It was _your_ dad who caught us and then went and told _my_ mother and Carl. It was then _your_ idea to keep us a secret. So do not just blame this on me."

"God! You drive me, so fucking. Crazy, Sophia!" She says through gritted teeth as she grabs my head, pulling me closer to her. I continue to glare at her, although any malice I held earlier is definitely gone. I see the look in her eyes change and I pull myself out of her grasp with a frustrated sigh.

"No, you are not kissing me right now." I see her open her mouth to deny her intention but I shut her off by continuing. "I don't necessarily want to be on this road for longer than we have too, and I'm pissed at the fact we both stopped to argue here. So no, we are not wasting anymore time. No, you are not kissing me. We are getting to your car as soon as possible and you are taking me home. That's the end of it." I finally look back up into her eyes and see the upset there, the fight drains from me instantly. "Just... C'mon, Jen."

I walk past her and continue walking down the road, I hear a rustle of Jen's coat and a sigh before her footsteps start and ultimately she catches up with me. We walk in silence, both upset with our argument and neither of us not really knowing what to say at the moment. While I know she's right about the fact her dad keeps an eye out for her car when he's working, she knows I'm right about everything else and neither of us like that we have to keep us a secret. Sometimes the pressure of it just gets to us and we snap at each other, even if we don't mean it.

I slide my hands into my pockets and sigh in frustration, I kick a small rock out of my path and look up at my companion. She's staring at her shoes as she walks and I can't help but frown as I realise how much I probably upset her. Damnit, I feel like a right bitch right now.

I reach out to her and grab onto her forearm, opening my mouth to apologise for what I said when the distant sound of motorcycles fill the air. I swallow my apology and the lump in my throat, my stomach filling with dread as I realise they're heading our way.

"Jen, run!" I tell her, tugging on her arm as I begin to run in the direction of her car. I have a feeling I know who it's going to be and even if it's not the guy from last week, I don't really want to be here for them to torment.

Once the car's in sight, I let go of Jen's arm, pushing her towards the drivers side.

"Go. Get it open. Quick!" I skid to a stop next to the door and look over to see Jen opening hers, she gets into the car quickly and leans over to unlock the passenger door. Opening it, I quickly slip into the seat and slam the door closed again before locking it. Once Jen locks her door, she slips the key into the ignition.

Pulling away from the spot she parked in, she quickly turns the car around. I close my eyes, feeling uneasy watching her whenever she drives even slightly recklessly. I've always disliked cars.

I keep my eyes closed as she starts making her way down the street, only feeling forced to open my eyes when she breaks sharply.

"Jen, why are you stopping?" Even I can hear the disbelief in my tone, I turn my head to look at her but she's staring out at the darkness.

"We've got company..." She says quietly and I frown, looking out the windscreen and seeing nothing.

"Jen, there's nothing there," I mention although once I finish my sentence two beams of light turn on, shining towards the car we're sat in. I have to squint at the brightness of it, trying to make out what the cause of it is.

"For God's sake, Jennifer. There is a gap between both of the bikes big enough for you to get through. Drive!" I hoax but she doesn't listen, instead shaking her head.

"I counted four bikes, Soph. I can't pass them without hitting at least two of them." I see her bite the inside of her cheek and I scowl. Going out and confronting these assholes wouldn't be a big problem considering, but that means Jen and whoever else finding out, and I can't deal with that. Suddenly another two lights turn on and proves Jen's words.

"Oh, fuck it." I whisper to myself, leaning into the back seat and taking hold of the baseball bat she keeps there. As much as the thought of this terrifies me, I can't let Jen do it and if I'm not home soon... Well, Carl is terrifying sometimes. When I'm situated back into my seat, Jen takes hold of the bat and shakes her head.

"Don't do this,"

"It'll be fine, I promise." If push comes to shove, I'm sure my mother could help me a little bit if I need to cover my tracks. I push my hair behind my ear and take a deep breath before unlocking the door and getting out of the car. I keep the bat in one hand, ready to swing if needed as I begin making my way towards the bikes.

"Well, would you look at that boys. Her and a bat, against us." An unfamiliar voice mentions and I swallow when I hear laughter. All four of the lights switch off then and the bikes start up, before driving off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I drop my shoulders from where they're hunched near my chin and turn back to the car.

"Have I got your attention now?"

I close my eyes and grit my teeth at the voice.

Turning back around slowly to face it, I find the guy from last week standing a few steps away from me.

"Well it seems to me that you've officially crossed over into stalker territory. So I feel that, yes. You have my attention," I tell him matter of factly. He raises one of his eyebrows, the same smile that put me on edge last week making its reappearance.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then." He tells me and I glare at him, taking a step back.

"It really isn't. Quit fucking following me!" I yell, I find myself gripping onto the bat with both hands in case I need to swing and he laughs. Actually laughs at me. I feel my glare harden and without thinking I step towards him and swing the bat towards his stomach.

"Ooft!" He doubles over in pain as I realise what I did. I drop the bat and take a step back with wide eyes. "Now, there was no need for that," he wheezes and I take another step back, getting ready to turn and run back to the car.

"C'mon!" I suddenly hear and remember that Jen is still sat in the car.

"Don't run!" I shake my head, not even sure what to do. Part of me wants to run yet some part of me feels like I need to stay. I look back at the guy in front of me and drop my head back to look at the sky.

"Listen to me, I need to go home. Let us get past, and leave. Me. Alone." I reach down and grab the bat again. Before turning and heading back to the car.

"As I told you last week, all I want to do is talk. Agree to talk to me and I'll let you go and once we've talked. I'll leave you alone. How's that?"

"Slightly creepy," I throw over my shoulder, opening the back door to the car and throwing the bat in as I turn to look back at him. "Although, if talking will get you to fuck off, I guess I could spare some time. Tomorrow around 6, I'll be around. Considering things, I'm sure you'll manage to find me."

That smile hits his lips again and my uneasy feeling grows. "Great, see you tomorrow then."

"Now, live up to your part of this deal and get out of the fucking way!" I tell him, sliding back into the front seat and closing the door. I watch as he gets into his bike and drives away before Jen starts the car.

"Damn, Soph. How in the world did you stay so calm and confident?" She starts driving towards my house and I look down at my hands and see that they're shaking.

"Well, Jennifer. I didn't, that was a case of faking it till you make it." I mention to her, hearing the tremble in my own voice.

* * *

~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~

I hear the front door open and shut and I sigh, hitting my head against the table. I hear them both walk into the kitchen, putting the shopping bags down and talking the whole time. I've been thinking about this all day, I know this meeting isn't a good idea but I need to go.

Pushing away from the table I take a deep breath before walking through the door into the hallway and then into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, Carl?"

They both turn to look at me, Carl with a look of indifference and my mother with a warm smile. Looking between them both, I decide to look at my mother while I talk.

"I was wondering if it was okay that I went out tonight?"

I hear Carl sigh and mutter something about how I don't usually go out this much and I roll my eyes, if I had the chance, I'd probably be out every night.

"Is it so that you can meet up with that Jennifer?" He questions and for the first time in the past couple weeks I'm able to shake my head, no, truthfully.

"No, actually. It's uh, so I can meet up with a guy,"

"A guy, what guy?" Carl's interest is piqued and I begin to question whether or not I should have said anything.

"Just a guy from school, we've been talking a lot more in the past week or so and he invited me out tonight." Okay, not a complete lie, but a lie all the same. When did lying stop making me feel guilty?

They look between each other, seemingly having a mental conversation with each other before they both smile at me. It's weird really, the last time I saw Carl smile 'at' me was probably before he found out about Jen. It's nice, seeing him smiling towards me.

"Of course you can, dear. You go have fun." My mother answers for them both and I try my best to smile happily before leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I shout over my shoulder, once again congratulating my acting skills when I hear the happiness in my tone.

* * *

I don't know what I should be doing, I don't want to be here but I guess if I want him to leave me alone, I need to hold up my end of the deal. But seriously, should I walk around? Should I stay in one place? Should I make myself hard to find? Or should I make myself obvious as hell?

Oh who cares, no matter what I do, this asshole is going to find me.

I tap my foot against the floor, checking my watch before crossing my arms over my chest and looking around. Standing around for the next fifteen minutes is going to send me crazy with my uneasiness so instead I decide to walk around the boardwalk, looking for something to do to pass the time.

I walk towards the Ferris wheel since its the closest ride to me - yet it's still a good five minute walk - and get in line. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I sigh, leaning against the railings that marks the queue line.

When I get to the booth, I pay before slipping past it and and facing the note.

'10 minute wait from here'

I purse my lips, silently wondering when the boardwalk started using things like that as I look down at my watch. Five more minutes until six.

The time to the front of the queue seems to take forever yet speed by at the same time, I guess that's kind of what I get for checking my watch every few seconds. I find myself doing it again as I wait for my turn onto the Ferris wheel when I feel someone hovering beside me.

"Waiting for someone?" He teases when I finally look up at him and I roll my eyes at his smile.

"You're late, douchebag." I glare at him but his smile just seems to grow wider.

"Oh, c'mon," he says, grabbing hold of my wrist and looking at my watch. "What is that, 5ish minutes?" He questions and I suppress my eye roll.

"Whatever, you're late whether it's 5 minutes or not. But I don't care what you say, I payed, so I'm getting on this thing." I tell him, motioning to the wheel.

He looks to the ride and nods his head. "Alright, I can do that." He mentions and I grind my teeth, watching him as his hand comes up to his lips, covering his smile.

"Hey, are you two getting on here or what?!" I look up to the ride attendant and nod, stepping up the stairs and into the seat, the guy following me.

"Okay, so. You wanted to talk, talk." I tell him as the ride starts moving, turning my head towards him to see him shake his head.

"Whoa there, missy. First, why don't you tell me your name?" I narrow my eyes at him, but he just smiles that same smile at me. "Okay, how about I tell you mine first. I'm Marko." He urges and I turn to face outwards, not able to control the way my lips turn up.

"You mean, Marco as in Marco Polo?" I question and I hear him laugh.

"I guess you could say that, the only difference being is the spelling. I spell mine with a K, not a C."

"Wow, such a difference." I mock and he laughs again before nudging my shoulder.

"Come on, now it's your turn. Tell me your name." I roll my eyes before I turn my head to look back at him, I guess at this point I should just play along if it's going to get him off my back.

"Sophia. My name is Sophia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC's. I should also add that I do not own the spell I used in this chapter, I found it online.
> 
> Authors Note:   
> Thank you for the great reviews, they mean a lot to me. I should probably warn you guys that there's apparently more problems than I thought with my laptop therefor the next chapter may not be up for a while. That, and I'd prefer to get more written with the future chapters before I do anymore posting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.
> 
> Thanks again to my best friend for beta-ing this chapter. I have made a few edits since she went through it though so any mistakes are mine.

"So, how long have you lived here exactly?"

"All my life. So probably over a hundred years at least."

"What? Are you serious?" Marko questions and I shake my head with a laugh.

"Of course not, like hell am I even close to a hundred." I tell him and he frowns, shaking his head in disbelief. "If I'm honest with you, it's 17 years exactly today,"

"Today?" He asks, stopping to rest against the railings, facing the boardwalk. I nod my head as I lean next to him facing towards the beach, "So, today's your birthday?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda," I mention quietly, looking down at the drink in my hands.

"Well now I feel kinda shitty," When I look up at him in question, he shrugs, a half smile tugging at his lips. "It's your birthday and instead of letting you spend it with your girlfriend, I strong armed you into talking to me."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just... a friend," I tell him strongly.

' _A friend you kiss, a lot. A friend you fool around with, a friend you're forbidden to see!'_ sneers a voice inside my head.

I bite my lip, still looking down into the cup as I sigh. "It's no biggie, it's not like we'd have been able to do much together anyway," My tone comes off as slightly bitter and I wince, this isn't mine or Jen's fault. Both the argument last night and my lingering bitterness is all down to her father and Carl.

I shake my head of any thoughts regarding mine and Jen's relationship and stand straight. "Anyway, as you said; you 'strong armed me into talking to you'". Was there anything important you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in general, but there's something about you that just made me know I had to have a conversation with you, at least once." He tells me and I eye him suspiciously. This guy is throwing me. I can't shake the feeling of danger I get when I'm around him yet some of the things he says to me, trips me up and makes me want to forget about it.

I shake my head and force a smile at him, "Okay, so how many girls have you used that line on?"

I watch as he throws his head back and laughs, "Technically it's not meant to be a chat up line, so only you." I feel my smile grow to a genuine one before I grab his hand and drag him through the throngs of people.

"Okay, so where are you taking me?" I can hear his smile in his voice and I shrug, not really knowing.

"Well, it's my birthday. And underage or not I'd like an alcoholic drink, what do you think?"

"I think you read my mind."

* * *

"So where did you get these?" I question, popping the top off my second beer.

"I told you," he sighs, yet he's smiling as he leans against the wall. "I bought them." I can't help it, I snort before I drink a mouthful.

"Mhmm, yeah. You seem like just the type of person who buys beer." I throw some sand in his direction, smiling. As many reservations as I had about meeting up with him, I'm enjoying myself and Marko doesn't seem to bad.

 _Even if he is dangerous._ Something in my head tells me.

"Me? Steal? Why I'd never do such a thing." The sarcasm in his voice is heavy and I bite my lip to stifle my laugh.

"Of course not." I begin, looking over at the ocean. "Although I'm sure that if you tried though, the innocent look you give off will help a lot." I confess, he turns his head quickly to look at me with interest.

"Hey, I've got a question," he starts, changing the subject. "Last week, when you ran down that alley. How did you manage to disappear so quickly?" My eyes widen ever so slightly and I keep my gaze directed towards the ocean.

"As I told you, I've lived here all my life. I know these streets like the back of my hand. If I want to escape someone, I know how to do it."

He nods slowly as if he's still taking in my words and I silently congratulate myself on the lie. "So you what, jumped the fence?"

I nod my head, not really having anything else to say to answer that question. It stays quiet between us for a while, the air a little tense as if he knows I'm hiding something but I try to pay it no mind.

"I guess that makes sense," he mentions finally and I don't answer, instead choosing to look down at the bottle in my hands.

* * *

I'm laughing about something, what it is, I'm not entirely sure. Marko lays next to me, both of us staring at the sky and when I turn my head, I see him smiling. He seems to sense me looking at him and his head swings to the side, meeting my eyes quickly.

I look back to the sky, trying and failing to suppress a grin before I bring my hand up to my face, checking my watch. I should leave soon if I want to get back home before curfew. I push myself up into a sitting position and Marko seems to follow quickly.

"What are you doing?" He questions as I stand up. Dusting myself off, I look down at him.

"Well unlike some people, I have a curfew I need to get home for." He's up off the ground before I can blink, standing in front of me.

"Well, if you want. I can take you home?" He offers quietly and its only now that I realize just how close he's standing to me.

"No, it's uhh... It's fine." I tell him, taking a step back from him but he catches my wrist, stopping me from moving backwards anymore.

"Please?"

I chew on my lip, wondering if that's a good idea. I go through multiple options before I realise this is my only option besides blinking, which is a bad idea on the boardwalk or the beach.

"Fine." I relent and he smiles that smile again before he seemingly drags me towards the boardwalk.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Marko to drive to my house from the boardwalk, what would be a good 20 minute walk became a 5 minute motorcycle ride. I don't take my time and as soon as he kicks the stand down, I slide off of the thing.

"Well, considering the way you drive. I got home much sooner than expected." I tell him as I look at my watch. He gets off the bike too, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Motorcycles have their perks, what can I say?" We stand in awkward silence for a few minutes and I realise that the buzz from the alcohol has worn off, I shove my hands into my pockets and rock back and forth on my heels.

"Thanks.." I start, taking a step towards the gate before nodding towards my house. "But I should probably be heading in."

"Wait!" He calls as I turn and open the gate, he grabs my arm and turns me around and before I can think his lips are on mine.

_This is so wrong._

I stiffen against him, my hands almost immediately going to his chest and pushing him away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell and instead of answering me, he moves in to kiss me again. "Stop!" I shout, waving my hands between us and he does. Completely.

My eyes widen and I take a step back from him before I click my fingers in front of his face, nothing.

"Shit! Now, really?" I hiss, looking up and down the street hoping that no one appears until this wears off. I chew my lip and step back to where I was stood, I don't know how long this will last and I don't want to be somewhere else when he unfreezes.

Just as I bring my hands back up to where they were, I see him leaning forward again and I push my hands against his chest once more.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, or at least. Trying to." he tells me and I glare at him.

"Why? You know about Jen, did you think it wouldn't bother me?"

"You're the one who said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean I want to go around kissing other people, whether the relationship has a name to it or not."

"Monogamy is overrated."

"Maybe, but it's going behind her back, it still feels like I'm cheating on her." He rolls his eyes at my words and my glare hardens. "Look, I think I know what you're trying to do. You think that by kissing me, you hope I'll change my mind. But no, I only agreed to one meeting and that's how it's staying. So I think it's time you left."

His eyes show his anger at my words but I couldn't care. I step through into my front yard and close the gate between us.

"I kept up to my side of the deal, you keep yours. Leave me alone." I finish before I turn away from him and head inside. I lean back against the front door as it closes and sigh out in relief, I suddenly remember about what I just did and shoot up straight.

"Mom? Carl?"

"Its only me here, dear!" She calls back and the tension in my body leaves me.

"I froze him!" I call back, heading in the direction of her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I froze him. I froze the guy I met up with tonight!" We both meet each other in the hallway and she frowns at me.

"Are you telling me that a new power came in?" She asks and I nod my head. "It happened outside of the house, how did you manage it?"

"Well the good thing is, it happened out there." I point in the general direction of the front yard. "Not many people out in the street this late at night." She ushers me to the couch and we both sit down.

"Okay, walk me through it." I play with the hem of my shirt as I recount everything that happened from when Marko offered me a ride home. She listens quietly, taking in every word as I talk.

"He kissed you?!" She asks when I've finished, a smile on her face and I frown.

"Not the time, mom."

"Right, right. Now, you know the drill. We need to try and get this under control as soon as possible. It's a good thing that Carl's away for the night." My mother beams at me and grabs my hand, leading me up the stairs. "I hope you finished your homework, it's going to be a long night."

* * *

I feel someone bounce down on my bed but I ignore it, choosing instead to pull the pillow tighter over my head.

"Sophia, we need to keep going."

"I so wish this power worked on you," I groan, trying to burrow further into my sheets. Although they're quickly pulled from me.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She questions, pulling on my arm to pull me out of bed. I sit up on the floor, my eyes meeting hers with a playful glare.

"Is this any way to treat your daughter?" My mother laughs and moves away from the bed and towards the dresser. I narrow my eyes at her when she picks up a snow globe, given to me by my grandmother. "Don't." I warn.

She smiles at me before throwing it gently into the air, I cry out and flick my wrists. Freezing the object in mid air.

"Mom!" I cry in exasperation, standing up to grab hold of the globe before hugging it to my chest. "You know how much this means to me, what would you have done if I couldn't freeze it."

She shrugs, a small frown appearing on her face as she realises. "I had faith that you would be able to, you were getting the hang of it last night."

I continue to glare at her and she smiles reassuringly. "Look, sweetheart. I know you haven't got it handled 100 percent. But it's enough at the moment that you won't accidentally get caught, just keep practising every now and then and it won't be long until you've mastered it."

I nod at her, a small smile gracing my lips as I look down at the snow globe. "Do you remember when she gave this to me?"

"Yeah, you were about 8 years old. She brought it back from Scottsdale."

"Told me she'd gone on a business trip, took me a couple years to figure out that she didn't work and it was probably just something witch related." She laughs at my words, smoothing my hair back from my face.

"She misses you, yanno?"

"You've spoken to her?"

"Last night, after you went to bed. She likes me to keep her updated on your powers." My smile grows and I get up off the bed, moving back over to the dresser and putting the globe back in its place.

"Can I start learning spells?" I question and she smiles, standing and moving over to me.

"I thought you'd never ask, dear." She takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Wait, all I had to do was ask? I thought there was at least a reason you didn't introduce me to them properly." I see her lips turn up as she takes a key out of her pocket and unlocks her closet door. I watch as she digs around through the bottom before pulling out the same book I was looking at the other day.

"As easy as some of these spells are to cast, Sophia. You have to be careful at the same time. I wanted you to choose when you were ready to cast them, I wanted you to be responsible for this decision." She holds out the book to me and I take it from her.

"What do you think is the hardest spell in this book?" I ask, putting the book down on the dresser and opening it. She comes to rest next to me, flipping through the book before reaching a page.

"Probably this one," she points to the page and I shake my head, not surprised.

"Obviously the spell that would bring the dead back to life would be the hardest."

"You know, I think I'm going to number this thing." My mom says to herself and I roll my eyes. I doubt she'll get round to it. "Anyway, you want to try a spell. Why not try this one?" She questions as she flips through the book, she stops on the page that contains the spell to call on a loved spirit. "I'm sure she'd love to speak to you,"

I smile and read through the spell as my mother goes to gather the things I need. She puts them onto the dresser next to the book and looks to me expectantly.

"Try and set them up yourself." I look at the book, trying to see if there is any hints on how and come up empty before I look back to the the items. Six candles; three purple and three white, a picture of my grandmother a small round white cloth. Now that I think about it, it seems relatively simple.

I smooth the cloth out onto the floor next to the dresser before I pick up the candles, laying them around the edge of it, alternating the colours. I then place my grandmother's picture in the middle of the circle before looking to my mother in validation.

She smooth my hair back and kisses my forehead, "I know it's a simple one, but I'm still proud of you." She says, a smile on her face. "Now all that's left is for you to recite the spell exactly." I nod my head and look back to the book, "Oh, you may also need this." I watch as she places a small bell down next to me before I pick up the lighter. I read the spell quietly once more before saying it again out loud as I light the candles.

"'Blood of my blood,

You spirits of love,

Come from below and from above,

Entities loving who wish me well,

Come to this circle as I sound the bell."

Once I finish reciting the words, I pick up the bell and ring it three times before I sit back on my heels and wait. A couple minutes pass with nothing happening and I sigh, my mother kneels next to me and places her hand on my back.

"Don't become frustrated, dear. I told you, you're new to spells. They may take some time to work at first, but as you gain more experience, the better it'll get." I give her a small smile and shift myself so I'm sitting Indian style. "Try again." She encourages.

I bring my hand up to my mouth and chew on my nail as I reassure myself. A couple minutes later, I move my hand and take a deep breath before doing everything again.

I ring the small bell three times and on the last ring the circle becomes engulfed in bright lights, I squint against them and look at my mother, seeing that she's unaffected.

"You get used to it, I promise."

I turn back to the circle and see that the light has gone, leaving my grandmother in its place. She looks around for a few minutes before realisation dawns on her and she smiles. Looking down at us both, I watch as her arms open wide.

"My darlings!"

"Nana!"

"Mom!" Both my mom and I talk at the same time, rushing to stand up. She steps out of the candle circle and reaches for us both, her arms wrapping around us in the ghostly imitation of a hug.

"Suzanne, it's not like you to call me again so soon." She playfully scolds, still holding us both in a hug.

"Actually, the reason you've been called so soon is because of Sophia. She wanted to learn about spells. She's the one who called you."

My grandmother pulls back in shock, yet her face shows glee as her attention shifts towards me quickly.

"Congratulations on you're first spell, darling." She mentions before pulling me into another hug. "Gosh, Sophia. I've missed you so much." Her hands go to my cheeks when she pulls away and I smile. "How have you been? How are your powers treating you? I heard you got a new one last night."

"Mom, we've got plenty of time before Carl gets home. Why don't we sit and Sophia can tell you everything you want to know?"

My smile widens at my mother's words and I nod enthusiastically. My nan watches me in amusement before putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

"Well, that sounds like a superb idea."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC's.
> 
> Authors Note: 
> 
> I should explain that the past three chapters in this story was based within February and I only mention this now because when someone read through my chapters they mentioned something about not being clear with the time skip.
> 
> Once again, thanks to my best friend for beta-ing this. I have made a few edits so any mistakes left are mine. Now, I'll shut up and let you get on with the story.

_Two Months Later - April 1986_

"Sweetheart?"

I look up at the sound of my mom's voice, resting the book I'm reading in my lap. I watch as my mom sits down on the couch next to me, Carl sitting down on the coffee table in front of us both.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Well, Carl and I were wondering." She begins, her eyes moving from me to Carl and back. She's hesitating, I can tell.

"You've been seeing this boy now for two months, Sophia. Your mother and I would like you to invite him to dinner." I swallow heavily and look from Carl to my mother.

"D-dinner?" I question before clearing my throat. "But why? I mean, we're only friends." I tell them, playing with the pages in the book.

"Well friend or otherwise. You've been meeting up and spending a lot of time with him in the past couple months, we'd like to meet him please." I nod my head, looking down at the book I was reading.

"Alright, well. I'll talk to him when I meet up with him tomorrow night and I'll let you know."

"Great, well. It will be dinner, here at the house, Sunday at eight o'clock." I nod once more, looking between the two of them again before Carl stands up.

"Well, I'm going to meet the guys. It's poker night." He leans down and kisses my mother's cheek before walking towards the hallway. "Don't wait up."

We both watch him as he exits the room, listen as he puts on his coat and picks up his keys before walking out the front door.

"Mom!"

"I know, dear." I chew on my nails, wondering how I'm going to pull this off. He expects someone to be coming to dinner Sunday, no matter what. And since my meeting with Marko two months ago I've been using him as an excuse to meet with Jen on Saturday's.

"How am I going to get away with this?" I question, slumping down in my seat.

"Is there no one who could pretend for you?" I shake my head, with all my classes and my homework, I barely have time to think in my classes, never mind talk to any boys. Besides Jen, I only have one other person I could consider a friend and that was only because we we're partnered for a project together about a year ago.

"No, besides Jen and Gina I don't talk to anyone else." We both sit in silence for a few minutes before my mother turns towards me fully.

"I know this may sound silly, but what about the guy you did meet up with the first time? Mark, was it?"

"Marko? No... I don't know... The meeting didn't end well, I mean I told him to leave me alone."

"Well Sophia, it's the only idea we've got that we can try at this point. Unless you want to pick some random boy off the boardwalk?"

"Of course not." I pause, mulling over my mother's ideas. I sigh quietly and close the book I've been staring at. "I guess I'll try. But I don't think it will work."

"If he says no, we'll figure something else out, dear. I promise."

* * *

I look at my watch for what seems like the thousandth time before looking around the boardwalk once more.

"Will you chill?" Jen sighs, popping a bubble with the gum she's chewing. "Why don't you just tell Carl that he couldn't make it?"

"Because Carl won't take no for an answer, you know this. If someone can't make it to dinner at one time, he'll keep setting up meetings until they can."

"Ahh, the never ending cycle." She jokes, I swing my head around to glare at her, both of us shifting in our seats on the railings. "Fine, get pissy if you want. But you're the one who's lied to him all this time. Why didn't you just say you were going out?"

"Because then he questions my every move. This way just seemed easier at the time." My tone of voice gives away my frustration at the matter and it seems to make Jen fall quiet next to me.

"Well their bikes are over there, so you know they're at the boardwalk at least." I roll my eyes, she's repeating the things we've already established.

Seriously, it's like he knows I need to talk to him tonight or something so he's staying clear of his bike. Every night up until now for the past two months, and this is the first time he's strayed away from his bike for so long.

"I need to ask him _and_ be back home in time for curfew, that's an hour away." I mutter, letting my head fall into my hands. I lift my head and reach over into Jen's pockets, pulling out her cigarettes.

"Sophia, no. I thought you were trying to quit?!" Jen mentions, grabbing onto my hand.

"Just one, it won't hurt." I open the pack and see that she only has one left, I l look to her and she shrugs, indicating that I should take it if I really want to.

"Go ahead, smoke it if you want. I've been meaning to get some more any way. Now's a good a time as any." She jumps down from her perch on the railings and throws her matches at me. "Knock yourself out, I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nod my head and remove the cigarette from the packet, putting it between my lips before lighting it. I take a drag - relishing in the familiar burn in my lungs - and throw the packet into the trashcan, watching as Jen moves down the boardwalk. Once she's out of sight I turn and once more keep a look out around the place for Marko.

It doesn't take me long to spot him as he reaches the top of the steps from the beach, he's talking to someone else and I sigh, it's one of the other guys that help him rule the boardwalk. I watch as the other guy shakes his head at something Marko says, messing his already wild hair up further. I pull my eyes away from him and back to Marko, willing him with my eyes to look up and spot me.

I _really_ don't want to have to go over there.

I'm taking another drag of my cigarette when his eyes finally make contact with my own. I watch as a smug smile graces his lips once more and I roll my eyes, blowing the smoke out from my lungs. I watch as he says something to his friend, his eyes never leaving my own. I'm sure I hear his friend laugh from here as he pats Marko on the back, handing him a suspicious looking cigarette before walking away.

I look down at my cigarette and see that I've almost finished it, I take another drag before throwing it to the ground and lifting my head. I jump slightly and almost fall backwards from the railing at how close Marko is suddenly standing to me.

"Looking for someone?" He questions, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Don't be a dick, Marko." I glare at him yet he just smiles back. Moving to take the seat Jen previously vacated.

"Got a light?" He motions to the cigarette his friend gave him and I eye it suspiciously before handing him the matches. "So, is there any reason that you're perched across from my bike?" He asks once he's lit the thing, passing me back the matches. "Looking out for me by any chance?"

I roll my eyes again, stuffing the matches into my pocket as I finally realise what it is exactly that he's smoking. I shake my head, looking down the boardwalk to where Jen disappeared too.

"You think way to highly of yourself." I comment before mentally scolding myself. This won't help me. "I need a favour from you, Marko."

I watch his eyes widen in mock surprise as he blows smoke away from us.

"You. Need a favour. From me?" He jokes. "That's rich, didn't you tell me to leave you alone a couple months ago?"

"Look, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate." I feel my right leg start to bounce against the metal as I look up to him.

"Wow, Sophia. You really know how to convince a guy."

"Can you just... _Not_ , please?"

"Fine, what is this favour?"

"Well, my step-father doesn't really approve of my relationship with Jen-"

"Ahh, so it is a relationship now?" He interrupts and I glare at him.

"I don't know what it is exactly but that's not the point here!"

"Right," he mentions sarcastically, taking another drag of his cigarette as he motions for me to continue. "Go on."

"As I was _saying_ , he doesn't approve of, whatever this is, so to get him off my back - since our last meeting - I've been lying to him and telling him I was meeting you instead of her."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or not." He mutters sarcastically and I frown. "Okay, so why exactly does this lie mean you have to ask me for a favour?"

"He wants me to invite the 'guy' I've been meeting for the past two months to dinner tomorrow night-"

"But there is no guy."

"Thank you, captain obvious." I shake my head.

"You're basically asking if I'll come to your house tomorrow night and cover for you at dinner with your parents, aren't you?"

I nod my head, finally turning my head away from him and towards the people on the boardwalk. I see Jen watching us from the steps to the beach and I try to smile at her but it falls flat.

"Why are you asking me? Can't you pick one of your little friends from school or something?"

"Well, that's the thing. Besides you and my step-dad, I haven't really spoken to any boys in the past year."

"You're serious?"

"Gee, I don't know, Marko. Do I sound it to you?"

"Okay, no need for the attitude." His glare burns a hole into the side of my head and I shake my head.

This is getting me nowhere.

"I know it's crazy and unfair of me to ask this of you, especially after the way I acted the last time I saw you-"

"What would be the deal, how would we have to do this?" I look at him in shock and he shakes his head, "I'm not saying I'll do it, I want to know how we'd have to act and stuff before I agree."

"Well, as far as my parents know. We've been meeting every Saturday since my birthday from seven till eleven, I told them that we were just friends, nothing more, so you wouldn't need to be touchy or anything. They think you go to school with me and they know your name is Marko."

He nods his head as I talk before we both fall into silence, I look down to where Jen was standing and see her talking to someone else. The silence between Marko and I is slightly awkward and seems to stretch on for ages.

I finally give up waiting for him to give me and answer, opening my mouth to tell him to forget it when he talks again.

"No."

"What?"

"I won't do it." He tells me with finality. He turns his head and meets my eyes, the mischief that's usually there is gone and replaced with seriousness. "As much as I'd love to help you play happy families," I glare at him, my hands grabbing onto the railings beside me tightly. "But two months ago you told me to abide by my end of the deal and leave you alone and that's what I'm going to do."

"But-"

"But nothing, Sophia. You _cannot_ tell me one minute to leave you alone and then come running to me for a favour when your own lies come back to bite you in the ass. So it's a no, I'm not doing it and that's it."

"Fine. Screw you, Marko." I jump down off the railings quickly, grabbing my jacket and storming off towards the exit to the boardwalk, totally forgetting about Jen in my foul mood. I feel Marko's eyes on me until I round the corner and out of sight from him.

I curse myself silently for thinking this stupid idea would work and even more so for getting so affected by him saying no to me. Although it's more for the way I know Carl will react about it when I get home that the refusal affects me so much.

I pull the jacket on as I exit the boardwalk and begin my walk towards my house. Once I've zipped the jacket up, I shove my hands into the pocket angrily. I decide to take the walk back home to calm down, there's no need to walk in angry.

Instead I need a plan of action.

* * *

I open the front door and step inside the dark house, I'm guessing mom and Carl decided to go out tonight. I look down at my watch to see that it's just past nine and I sigh, hating myself for leaving so early. Realizing I haven't eaten yet, I move into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

While making myself a sandwich I hear the front door open and my mother call out to me.

"Sophia, are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" I call back, cutting the sandwich in half before cleaning up. My mother walks into the kitchen, a smile on her face as she watches me.

"How was your night?"

"I've had better."

"You're home early." Carl mentions as he joins us in the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. "Trouble in paradise?" He teases and I shake my head.

"No, he just needed to get home early so I decided to come home instead of staying out." I lie, he nods his head and pulls a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you at least get an answer from him?" He questions and I nod my head, the walk home didn't really help, I have no idea how I'm going to tell him that it was a no. I look to my mother and see that she's already figured it out. The silence seems to stretch out while we all wait for my answer but instead I choose to finish clearing away. It's only when Carl get's impatient and prompts me for an answer that I give one.

"He said he'll be here," I say suddenly. My mother's eyes widen and I feel mine do the same before I school my face and look towards Carl.

"Good, I can't wait to meet him." He mentions, pushing off the counter and heading towards the living room. "I'm sure he'll be a damn sight better than that Jennifer." I glare at his retreating form until my mother waves her hand in front of my eyes.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I said until after I said it. But it's perfect, can't you see?"

"No, I don't, Sophia. Please enlighten me."

"Marko said no, which means he isn't coming and I've just told Carl he said yes. So when no one turns up tomorrow, it'll get Carl off my back because he'll think Marko stood me up." My mother mulls over my word's for a couple minutes before nodding her head.

"Slightly risky and I'm not sure it will get him off your back completely, but it's the only idea we have at the moment."

"Let's hope it works." I say, moving to the fridge to grab my own bottle of water. Once I have it in hand, I pick up my plate and head to the door. "Well, I'll be upstairs. _Studying_."

* * *

My mother covers the house, cleaning this and rearranging that. By going along with my stupid idea, she has to act as if she thinks someone is actually coming over tonight. That means, cleaning the house until it's spotless, setting the table in a certain way and cooking the meal she usually reserves for when we have guests. I'd roll my eyes at her, but if she didn't do this, Carl would probably get suspicious.

"Do you need any help, mom?" I ask as I watch her pull out place mats and coasters from my position on the couch.

"Would you set the table for me, dear? You should know how to do it for when we have company by now." Now I roll my eyes, sometimes her acting can seem a little over the top.

"Sure, mom." I get up from the couch only for her to seemingly hover over and fluff the pillows I was resting against.

"And then you should go and get ready, dinner is in an hour."

I nod my head and get to work on the dining table as she moves back out towards the kitchen. Once everything's set I make my way upstairs, I didn't really bother putting much thought into wearing something fancy since there's no point. Instead I change out of my pyjamas and pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse. This way it's minimal effort, yet Carl won't complain.

I slip on a pair of sandals and brush my hair before making my way back downstairs and into the kitchen. Carl's joined my mom, finally leaving his study. I watch as he kisses her and although he and I don't really see eye to eye, I do like the fact he makes my mom happy. I clear my throat and smile at them as they split apart from each other, my mother moving to check on the meatloaf. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge, no one saying anything for a few minutes.

"Well, the meatloaf is almost ready and the dessert is in the fridge." She tells us.

"Alright, well I'm going to read in the living room until he gets there." I mention, making eye contact with my mother as I pass.

"Don't mess anything up!" I hear her call after me, I roll my eyes, picking up the book I started reading Friday and put down my drink before sitting on the couch. It doesn't take me long after I get back to where I left off on Friday before I lose track of time.

"Sophia, you told him eight o'clock, didn't you?" I look up from my book to see Carl stood across from me.

"Of course I did, why would I tell him otherwise?" I tell him. I mark my page and set the book down on the coffee table before looking at my watch. Ten minutes past eight, I frown at my watch before standing up and looking to Carl. "It's not like him to be late, I'm sure there's a good reason." I look from Carl over to the doorway and see my mother standing there with a worried look.

"I would have thought you'd have told him that I like people to be punctual,"

"I did, Carl. Maybe somethings come up and he's just running a little late. I'm sure he'll be here soon." He rolls his eyes at me and I bring my hand up to my mouth, chewing on my thumb nail.

"Carl, you've been late a few times. Sometimes it's not the person's fault. Give the boy a chance." My mother chimes in. I smile at her and so does my step-father.

"You're right, Suzanne." My eyes widen slightly in disbelief at his words, I look to my mother and see hers have done the same. My eyes widen more at the sound of someone knocking at the front door.

"Ahh, I'm sure that's him." Carl mentions as he stands up, I look to my mother in worry and she shrugs, her frown turning to a smile when Carl stands next to her. "Why don't you go and let the young man in, Sophia. He's your friend, after all."

I nod my head, slightly dazed as I watch Carl wrap his arm around my mother before I leave the room. I shake myself out of it as I head down the hallway to the front door, willing myself to calm down. It's probably just someone for Carl or one of the neighbours. I reach for the handle and open the door quickly, watching as the person standing there turns to face me.

"Marko?" I question in surprise.

"You owe me, Sophia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however own my OC's.
> 
> Author's Note:   
> Oh god, I know I'm like, so late with this update and I'm extremely sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I've had a really bad bought of writer's block and on top of that, I've been really busy with setting up my apprenticeship and starting my new job. I'm lame, I know.
> 
> The next time may take a while, but hopefully not as long as this one did. Although, I can't completely promise that though, but I can promise I won't abandon this. I hope this chapter tides you over until I get my shit together and get chapter 6 ready.
> 
> Thanks again to my best friend for beta-reading this, although I may have made edits since, so any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. I'll shut up now.

** Chapter 5. **

"I owe you?"

"Yes. You owe me, it's not like I _have_ to be doing this,' he pauses briefly and looks me in the eye, 'I can leave if you'd like?" I shake my head quickly and grab his wrist, pulling him over the threshold while he kicks the door shut.

"No, you're here now." I look from him towards the doorway to the living room and sigh. "How good are you at lying... or acting? No, actually both?"

"It's your lucky day, I'd say I'm adequate." He mentions cockily and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I need you to come up with an excuse on why you're late." I look down at my watch. "As far as Carl knows, you were meant to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Maybe I'll just say you told me the wrong time." I glare at him as a smug smile appears on his lips.

"Sophia, are you going to introduce us or are you going to stand in the porch all evening?" I look down the hallway at the sound of Carl's voice and sigh, my glare fading.

"Marko, please." I plead and his smile falls and a weird look enters his eyes at my tone of voice before he shrugs.

"I'm sure I'll think of something, don't worry."

"Sophia!"

"We're coming!"

"We are?" He jokes and I grab his wrist once more, pulling him down the hallway.

"Not the time!" I hiss at him. Stopping quickly outside the doorway to the living room, I wipe the annoyance off of my face, taking a deep breath to prepare myself. "Here goes nothing."

I step into the living room, a small, fake, smile now in the place of my earlier frown, just as we come to a stop in front of the couple in the room I realise that I have no idea what Marko's surname is. I turn to look at him in worry, hoping that my eyes will tell him my revelation so that he can take the lead here.

When it comes to my attention that this isn't the case, I bite the inside of my cheek briefly before I begin talking.

"Marko, this is my mother and my step-father, Suzanne and Carl O'Connell." I tell him, I use my hand to refer to them as I introduce them but I find myself stressing our surname in hopes that he understands my inner panic.

I see him shoot me a weird look from the corner of my eye before realisation takes over. I don't even have time to blink before he steps forward, holding his hand out to Carl. "Its a pleasure to meet you," He smiles as Carl shakes his hand briefly before he turns his attention to my mother, holding his hand out to her. "I'm Marko Taylor, your daughter has told me so much about you both."

_Shit!_

My eyes widen and I look to my mother, both of us hoping that Carl doesn't take notice of his words. I mean, I may sometimes talk about my mother a lot, but never Carl. I breathe easy when Marko continues talking, it seems Carl missed his mistake.

"I realise I'm a little late and I apologize. My car wouldn't start and I had to walk, it took longer than anticipated." I look to Marko, my eyebrows raised and a little shocked at how easy the lie seems to slip off his tongue but I don't show it.

"Oh don't you worry, it happens to the best of us." My mother waves her hand at him before turning to Carl. "Doesn't it, Carl?" I watch him nod at my mother's words and then at Marko.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about it." I smile and look at my mother before my gaze finds its way to Marko once more.

"Thank you for understanding, Mr and Mrs O'Connell."

"Please, call me Suzanne." My mother insists before pulling out of Carl's side embrace. "Sophia, why don't you help me finish off in the kitchen? I'm sure Carl and Marko will be fine for a few moments." I nod and move around Marko, smiling at him kindly for Carl's sake before following my mother into the kitchen.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming!" She hisses quietly once we're out of earshot and I shrug, looking down at my feet.

"He told me he wasn't, it's not like I expected him to just show up after saying no." I whisper back. "Not many people change their mind after that."

"Well you need to be careful, Sophia. There's something about this guy, I don't know if it's supernatural or something else but he's bad news!"

"You think I haven't noticed that, mom?" I tell her as I pull some serving dishes out from the cupboard. "I knew there was something off about him when I first fell into him. He just screamed 'danger' to me." I help her put the food into the serving dishes before I continue. "The only reason I met up with him two months ago was to get him off my back."

"I just want you to be careful, if it is something supernatural you could be in danger."

"Okay, I get that. But let's narrow it down. When I met up with him, my new power came in and I froze him. That means that he's not a ghost, a high level demon or a witch. Did you get a read off him empathy-wise?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. But as I said, it doesn't discount him as a possible vampire because I haven't been able to check it out properly yet." She stresses and I roll my eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing my arms.

"Okay, good point. But it does mean that if he is a vampire, he's not an old vampire-"

"Not true, he may have a sire that is smart and taught him ways to get passed it." I sigh and rub my face with my hand, giving up on this conversation.

"Mom, we're stood here talking about him potentially being something supernatural. Yet we haven't given any thought to the fact that he may just be bad news." I scratch the back of my neck as I watch her. "How about, until we know anything concrete, we just assume he's a human with serious problems?" I watch as my mother debates with herself internally, unsure whether she wants to let this go or not.

"Mom!"

"Fine, yes. Okay!" She finally relents, picking up two of the serving bowls and moving past me. "Let's just get dinner started now, all right?"

* * *

"So, Marko tell me. How long have you and Sophia been friends?" Carl starts as he puts the dish he's holding back onto the table, I watch Marko closely, trying to figure out how he'll answer this.

"Only a couple of months if I'm honest with you, Mr O'Connell." Marko shoots me a look from the corner of his eye and I find myself quickly looking down at my plate. "We've been going to the same school for a while, but it was only really after Christmas that we began talking to each other." I smile at my mother as she passes me the steamed vegetables.

"Well I'm so glad to see that my step-daughter is finally spending time with... Suitable company." Carl tells him, aiming an accusing stare in my direction. I roll my eyes, dropping the serving dish onto the table with a 'thud' before raising my eyebrows at Marko in a _see what I mean?_ look. His lips turn up at one side and he shrugs before picking up the sweet potatoes. I watch as he spoons some onto the plate before setting it back onto the table and picking up his form.

"Can we not get into this, Carl, please?" I plead, not really in the mood to have him talk about his dislike of my relationship with Jennifer. I see the hopeful look on my mothers face and realise that she doesn't want him to talk about it either but Carl seemingly ignores it.

"No, let's, Sophia. Lord knows you've been gallivanting around with that Jennifer for too long. I'm glad you've finally listened to the voice of reason and decided she wasn't worth your time." I glare at him and slam my fork down onto the table, suddenly angry at his words.

"Carl, honey. Please, we have company." My mother tries to stop but I cut her off.

"Voice of reason? You? God, that's a laugh-"

"Enough, Sophia!" My mother tries again and I instantly quiet, feeling ashamed. I slump back into my seat and sigh before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry, Mom." I mumble, looking up at her before my gaze falls onto Marko who seems to look both amused and uncomfortable. "Sorry, Marko." I sit back up and as I pick up my fork, I hear Carl clearing his throat to my side but I ignore him, choosing instead to start eating.

Well all drop the conversation about Jen, choosing instead to partake in small talk and idle conversations while we get through our meal. Once we have all finished our plates, we sit back in our seats, choosing to wait before we clear the table.

"So, Marko. Tell me, what are your plans for after you finish school?" My eyes finally find their way back across the table to Marko and I watch him closely as he answers. He looks up from the table and picks up his glass, taking a sip as he shrugs. His eyes show confusion as he tries to decipher something.

"I can't say I've really thought about it, Mr O'Connell." He sets his glass back down as his eyes clear, a disarming smile appearing. "I was hoping that I'd have it figured out by now but I still have about a year and a half left to figure it out." I smile at him when I realise he was trying to figure out how much longer I had left in school, he'd been successful.

"Well it doesn't really matter if you don't have it figured out, I can tell you truthfully that I didn't at your age." I watch as Carl's hand falls on Marko's shoulder and I sigh in relief that we're seemingly getting away with this little ruse.

I finally get fed up with the empty dishes around the same time that my mother does and we both stand, picking up our own and someone else's empty plates, stacking them together to make it easier to carry. I pick up one of the serving dishes too.

"Please, let me help you." Marko mentions, standing also and collecting the finished glasses.

"No, don't be silly, dear." My mother mentions, putting down the stuff she's holding to collect the glasses from him. "You're a guest, there's no need for you to help. Why don't you and Carl make your way into the lounge and Sophia and I will join you when we're done."

He frowns a little before Carl puts his hand onto his shoulder once more and guides him in the direction of the other room. "Yes, c'mon, Marko. Let's leave the girls to do their job." I glare at Carl's retreating form for his comment before my mother pulls my attention away.

"Don't pay him no mind, Sophia. He's just messing around." She tells me and I shake my head, following her into the kitchen with some of the dishes.

"Why do you always ignore those kind of remarks? Its not fair to you that he says them." She shrugs and takes the dishes from my hands and place them onto the counter next to her.

"He's just teasing, I ignore them because he doesn't mean them." She tells me with a role of her eyes. I decide to leave it, not really feeling up to fighting with her on this subject. I watch as she fills the sink with hot water before she shoo's me from leaning against the counter. "Now, will you please hurry and get the rest of the dishes from the table. The quicker you work, the faster you can return to Marko's company." She teases and I roll my eyes, standing up straight.

"Wow, mother. You're so good to me." I mention sarcastically before leaving the kitchen. I stack the rest of the dishes together before picking them up and heading back to the door, I stop though and peer into the living room. Carl's sat back into his armchair and Marko sits across from him in the loveseat, I can guarantee where I'll be expected to sit when my mother and I finally join them.

"So, what's the deal with you and Sophia? She tells me that you're both only friends, but I want your opinion on the matter." I frown at Carl's words and lean against the wall, ensuring that neither of them will know I'm eavesdropping.

"Well, she isn't exactly lying," Marko starts and my eyebrows furrow, "We are just friends," I shift the dishes in my hands quietly in order to gain a more comfortable grip. "I will say that she intrigues me in a way I haven't felt before, I would like to try and find out more about her."

I sigh and stand up once more, adjusting my grip on the plates and suddenly uncomfortable thanks to Marko's words.

"Well, I wish you luck. She's stubborn and a very tough person to crack." I glare in Carl's general direction, his words hitting me in a weird way. "Maybe you'll be the one finally able to get through." I've finally had enough of eavesdropping and make my way back to the kitchen, putting the dishes to the side of the sink and picking up a dish towel and starting to dry the already washed things.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" My mother questions and I look up from the plate I'm drying to look at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"If I'm honest with you? My empathy is telling me different." She mentions quietly and I glare at her.

"Seriously, mom? I thought we agreed not to use our powers on each other!" I groan and her mouth thins.

"Sorry, I'm just worried, Sophia. You were gone a long time."

"I'm fine, mom!" I insist before picking up another plate from the draining board.

* * *

I blow out a heavy sigh as I fall down into the seat next to Marko, trying to push the conversation I heard between him and Carl earlier from my head. I pass my couch companion a small plate which holds a slice of my mother's special strawberry and lime cheesecake and a fork.

"Here," I mumble as I put my own plate into my lap, he smiles at me and takes the plate. His smile doesn't seem to stay on his face long and I realise it's my fault, I shake the quizzical look from my face before looking back up at him.

"Thanks, Soph." I nod at him, not really trusting myself to open my mouth before he looks over at my mother. "Thank you, Mrs O'Connell."

"Marko, please. I've already asked you once, it's Suzanne." She tells him kindly, passing Carl a plate of his own.

"Sorry, Suzanne." My mother just smiles at him before she takes a seat on the other couch. I nudge his leg with my foot and when he looks at me, I shoot him another grateful smile, he's completely right. I do owe him for doing this for me.

We all sit and start to eat our cheesecake in silence, although it doesn't stay silent for too long before Carl decides to say something.

"Marko, tell me. Have you ever met Jennifer?" The other three of us halt our movements, looking up at Carl. My mother and I glare at him in disbelief.

"Carl, I thought we had dropped this subject!" My mother tries but Carl dismisses her words.

"It's a good question, I just want to know. That's all?" I groan in frustration, my head falling back until I'm staring at the ceiling.

"Just answer him," I sigh, finally turning my head towards Marko. He frowns at me and I shrug, nodding towards Carl. The sooner Carl gets all of this out of his head, the better it will all be. I watch as Marko sighs, lowering the plate onto his lap once more before answering.

"No, I cant say I've ever really had the opportunity, Mr O'Connell. I mean, I've seen her around, but I've never met her."

"And why is that, Sophia? I thought if she was important enough, you would have introduced her to Marko by now. I mean, I'm sure she's upset that she doesn't get to spend her Saturday's with you anymore." I glare at him and slam my plate down onto the coffee table before standing up.

"In case you had forgotten, Carl. Both you and her father made sure that we knew about your disapproval. So we stopped seeing each other months ago."

"Sophia, please. Sit down and calm yourself!" My mother scolds and I frown before doing as she asks. "And Carl? That is quite enough!"

Carl shifts in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable with being berated in his own home but he falls silent at my mothers words.

"I am sick and tired of you two having the same argument over, and over again." My mother mentions before her glare is directed at me. "Sophia, you know for a fact he only brings her up because he knows it will get a rise out of you. Stop letting him win." I frown guiltily and look down at my hands which are resting in my lap.

"Sorry mom." I mumble, finally looking back up into her eyes.

"It's not me that you should be apologising to, what about poor Marko." I roll my eyes and direct my gaze at him before raising my eyebrows. He's smirking at me, his own eyebrows raised as he waits quietly for this little game to finish.

"Sorry Marko," I tell him mockingly and I watch his grin widen. I sigh in relief when my mother doesn't pick up on my tone, instead, she turns her glare onto Carl.

"And you, Mister. I've told you once before, Sophia and Jennifer do not see each other any more and you should be happy with just having her word on the matter. I don't see why you have to keep bringing this up, her life is none of your business." My eyes widen at her words slightly and I pinch the palm of my hand to find out if I'm dreaming or not.

"I let you make her cut off any and all contact with Jennifer and it wasn't fair. She is my daughter and I don't understand why you feel the need to control her every move." She continues, I turn to look at Marko and see that even he looks surprised at my mother's words. "It's gone on quite enough, I don't want to hear anymore of it. Sophia is free to see and talk to whoever she pleases. Do you understand me?"

Carl glares at my mother for a few minutes and my mother glares back, seemingly having a silent conversation between themselves.

"Fine!" Carl finally relents before dropping his own empty plate onto the coffee table. "But I do not appreciate being spoken to like that in my own home, Suzanne. Do _you_ understand?"

"This house is both of ours and I do not appreciate you arguing with my daughter constantly. So right now, I feel we are even." I watch my mother with admiration, happy at her words but slightly worried about the after affects. Although knowing my mother and Carl, nothing will really come of this besides another argument. Carl opens his mouth to say something else but my mother cuts him off. "That is enough, Carl. We still have company over."

All eyes immediately turn back to Marko and he smiles awkwardly before looking over at the clock at the wall, my own eyes follow in the direction and see that it's almost ten thirty.

"Actually, Suzanne. I suppose I should be off." He says, standing up. I follow suit, ready to follow him towards the door. My mother looks at the clock and realises the time too before becoming a little shocked.

"Well sure, it's a school night. I'm sorry we kept you so late, apologise to your parents for me, won't you?" I congratulate my mother for actually remembering the story that we came up with before looking up at Marko. He has a grin on his face but it's one that seems to say he knows something the rest of us do not. I roll my eyes before taking his plate from him and picking up my own, forgotten plate.

"I will, Suzanne. Don't worry, and thank you for a lovely evening. It was nice to meet you both." He mentions, looking between my mother and Carl. Carl stands, moving to the middle of the room and holding his hand out to Marko but he stays silent for the time being, he won't even maintain eye contact. Instead, I watch his eyes scanning around the room quickly, as if looking for something and it's only when Marko puts his own hand into Carl's that he stops and finally looks at our guest.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you, Marko. Here's hoping you can keep Sophia out of trouble." I frown at his words as they shake hands, choosing to leave it before something seems to catch Carl's eye in the mirror above the fireplace behind us. He seems a little surprised at what he finds before he looks to Marko suspiciously.

I furrow my eyebrows before I try to turn towards the mirror, hoping to see what has him suspicious but Carl stops me with a hand on my shoulder before guiding us both towards the living room door.

"It is getting late, you should definitely be off." Something's off about his tone but I can't tell what it is, but he continues before I have a chance to question him. "Sophia, why don't you show Marko out. I'm sure he'd appreciate you doing it more than either one of us, I'll deal with these." He mentions before taking the plates from my hands. I nod my head, a little weirded out by his actions but I choose not to question it this time. Instead, I turn to Marko and nod my head towards the front door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I smile at the one word answer and we both move towards the door, Marko trailing behind me slightly. When we reach the door, I lean forward and open it before letting Marko step out in front of me. I follow him out and close the door behind us, hoping that no one is eavesdropping.

"Look, thanks. For tonight. You were right."

"I was? About what?" I wring my hands in front of me before shoving them into my pockets at his question, I'd really hoped he'd just taken my statement and left it at that.

"I do - owe you - that is."

"Oh, right. Well I'm glad we agree." I roll my eyes at his smile, as much as his antics seem to amuse me sometimes. I just want to go and crawl into bed and forget about tonight.

"Any idea what I can do for you to repay you? Or are you just going to drag this out for as long as possible?"

I watch him as he seems to think about it for a few minutes. When I realise he's taking his time just to mess with me, I roll my eyes and move to sit on the porch steps. After a while, he opens his mouth as if to say something before closing it again and eyeing me warily, like what he wants is not something I'm going to like.

It doesn't take him long to join me and when he does he leans over and nudges my shoulder with his own.

"Don't worry, I won't drag it out and what I want isn't so bad." I turn to look at him to see him smiling at me again and I can't help when I start to return it.

"So what is it?"

"How about we just try being friends, Sophia. Does that sound do-able?" My smile falls and a frown takes it's place, there seems a hidden meaning about his words but I can't figure out what it is. I look him in the eyes and something in them tells me this isn't something he actually wants, it just seems like a fall back plan, or at least, this could in turn lead to what he truly wants - at some point in the future that is.

"Are you sure there's not something else?" I try, raising my eyebrows in his direction.

"Nope." He shakes his head and I sigh, looking out at the street in front of us. "That's my only offer." Even though he sounds confident, something in his tone belies his words.

I think it over, would being friends with him really be all that bad? I mean, I spend most of my Saturday's with Jen at the boardwalk anyway, what would it hurt to just stop and say hi every now and then?

It's quiet for a long time, both of us waiting for my answer. I sigh once more in defeat and lean over, nudging his shoulder with my own to mimic his earlier movement.

"Okay, I guess being friends with you won't be such a bad thing." I say, hoping it comes off as more of a joke than anything else.

"Great!" He exclaims, getting up from his seat. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Sophia." He finishes cheekily before he makes his way down towards the gate and out of my yard.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumble as I watch him make his way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own 'The Lost Boys' or any of it's characters. I do however, own my OC's.
> 
> Author's Note:   
> It's been months, I know. I'm sure most of you had given up hope and I'm sorry for that. I've just been unbelievably busy with work, training courses and paperwork. And as much as I could keep giving you excuses, I doubt you really care.
> 
> But I really am sorry you've had to wait so long for this, I'm so bad when it comes to my time-management. Hopefully, finger's crossed. Chapter 7 will come out faster but I don't want to make any promises just in case.
> 
> Any and all mistakes found in this are mine, I couldn't get my friend to proof-read it because she's currently dealing with a 2 year old and 2 month old.

** Chapter 7. **

Flopping down onto one of the many benches on the boardwalk that faces the beach, I look around and sigh, wondering where the hell Jen is. I drop my head back against the back of the bench and run my hands over my face in frustration. Sometimes, her need to be late is really annoying. I close my eyes and attempt to let my mind wander in hopes of lessening my annoyance.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice questions and I frown before opening my eyes to see Marko hovering over my face.

"How did you guess?" I question sarcastically; but he just smiles at me, jumping over the back of the bench in order to sit down. He throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"Hi, _friend_!"

"Can you not?" I glare at him as I shrug out of his hold. He keeps smiling at me and it doesn't take me long to give into the urge to shove him away. "You're so annoying."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"It is!"

"Sure it is," he replies sarcastically, winking at me. I don't stop myself from rolling my eyes and shifting in my seat, slightly uncomfortably. I've been friendly with him as per our deal for the past few weeks, but I'm annoyed tonight. I don't wanna deal with him.

"Sophia!" I whip my gaze away from Marko and see Jen making her way through the crowd towards us.

"I guess this means I'm going to get to meet the infamous Jen?" Marko teases and I shove him away from me again.

"Not really. Leave."

"I thought we were friends?"

"C'mon, give me a break. Please?" I plead and he grins at me before shaking his head. I sigh and drop my head onto the back of the bench again just as Jen reaches us.

"Babe?" I open one eye and look up at her, seeing the usual smile that is on her face is missing. I can already tell what she wants to ask but she's nervous of Marko's presence.

"Jen, Marko. Marko, Jen." I introduce them, closing my eyes again. There's not really much I can do if Marko won't leave and thinking back onto previous encounters, even if I left, he would probably follow.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you." Marko teases and my head shoots up to glare at him.

"Let's not get into this." I warn him and he just smiles at me. I feel the bench move slightly as Jen sit next to me.

"I can't say the same, if I'm honest." I look between the two of them and find them both looking at me, Jen in aggravation and Marko in amusement. "Talk about me a lot, do we, Sophia?" I open my mouth to defend myself but Marko cuts me off quickly.

"Well, in all honesty. She's not the one I've heard things from."

"I cannot believe you!" I cry out, shoving him and standing quickly. I grab onto Jen's hand and pull her up too before walking away from him.

"Why is he hanging around anyway? I thought after that dinner with Carl and your mother a couple weeks ago, he would have left you alone." I roll my shoulders and feel a little guilty for not telling her sooner, I debate stopping but considering Marko's track record, he's probably not far behind us.

"I owed him a favour and according to him, the only thing he could think of was to try and be friends."

"And you agreed?"

"I didn't really have a choice!"

"There's always a choice, Sophia."

"Look, Jen. Would you really want to say no to him?"

"No, I guess not." She mumbles, looking uncomfortable. We both stop talking and make our way through the crowd. Once we were submerged, I stop and look towards Jen.

"Got anything to do? And possibly something that will keep me distracted?" I ask her. She thinks for a few minutes before seemingly remembering something.

"Actually, I think I do." She takes my hand and turns towards the nearest steps leading to the beach, pulling me behind her. I can't help but take a quick look around to see if Marko is following us, but thankfully, the coast seems to be clear. "Greg's hosting a party on the beach, I said no at first because I wanted to hang out with you," she pulls me to her side now that we're on the beach, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "But I think it could help me distract you." She finishes with a wink.

I try to smile at her but even I feel the weakness of it before it quickly falls from my face. He eyes become quizzical but she chooses not to question anything right now, instead, she leads me across the beach in the direction of a bonfire. When we're a decent way from the boardwalk and the crowds, I turn once more and look around us, searching for either Marko or someone who's following us. Again, the coast seems clear.

"Alright, spill it."

"Spill what?" I question, silently hoping that she'll drop it.

"What's got you so down?" This time it's her who searches around us before looking back at me, still directing us towards the party. I sigh and scratch at my nose, deciding instead to get this over with before we get to the party.

"Carl and I had an argument before I left tonight." I watch as Jen rolls her eyes and I can't blame her. An argument between Carl and I are quite regular and they always seem to upset me.

"What was it about this time?"

"You."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. He somehow found out that we're still hanging out and he doesn't like it. He hasn't seen anything that I couldn't pass off as friendship, but still..." Jen's arm around my shoulder tightens and I take comfort in it before saying quietly. "I know it sounds crazy but I think he's been following me... Us, Jen."

I chew my lip as we reach the edge of the party and hope Jen didn't hear me over the music. Her arm slips from my shoulder and her hand finds its way to mine before holding it.

"Jen! I didn't think you were coming!" A guy with short, dark hair walks up to us before patting her on the back and moving her towards the party. His gaze suddenly shifts to me and once again I find myself shifting uncomfortable.

"Well, Greg, we had a change of plan and thought we'd come." She tugs me along behind her while talking to him. I look around and see the usual bonfire party, fire, music, beer, dancing and sex. I quickly turn my gaze from the half-naked couple in the corner and back to Jen. She lets go of my hand and reaches down into the cooler, passing me a beer. "C'mon, babe. A little beer, a little music, dancing and time with me. You'll feel better in no time."

"I guess you're right." I smile, knocking my bottle against hers.

* * *

I take a sip of my beer, watching as Jen dances with the others. I lean back against the log, not really feeling up to it. I look around at the others dancing; most of them are way passed drunk and are making fools of themselves more than they're dancing.

Another sip of my drink and a smile appears on my face at how much fun Jen seems to be having. She meets my eyes and winks at me and I look away - still smiling - and in the direction of the boardwalk. I'm surprised when I see four figures walking in our direction. I squint, and slowly, I am able to recognise Marko and his small band of idiots.

My smile falls immediately, a scowl taking its place. I should have known that he'd make a reappearance at some point. I watch as Marko stops and says something, which causes his friends to stop walking towards us. Marko seems to argue with them for a minute before they all turn and begin walking away. And even though they're out of site now, my re-found foul mood stays put.

I feel the sand shift next to me and when I look, I see Jen.

"So... About what you said earlier..." She starts and I frown. "What makes you think Carl is following us?" I turn to look back at the beach, mulling over how to explain this without sounding super paranoid.

"I guess it's just some of the stuff he says..." I begin, choosing now to pick at my nails. "...I mean, he mentions some of the stuff we do together at the boardwalk and it's usually in great detail. He'd have to have been there to see it to know it that way."

Not sounding paranoid?

Not that successful.

Jen seems to mull over my words while watching the party. The silence between us seems to stretch on for ages before she says anything.

"I understand what you're saying, but don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"Don't you think I've thought about that, Jen?" I glare at my shoes, my words having more bite to them than I intended. "I hate how worked up this is making me!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes...? No...? I don't know!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, sometimes I think I see him around the boardwalk, watching us. But I look away or I blink and it's like he's disappeared. I don't know whether I've really seen him or if it's my imagination."

"That sucks," she pauses as if thinking about what to say next. "So, what are you going to do?"

Again, I don't know. What could I do when I don't even know for sure that he's following me or if I'm just imagining this.

"If he's following me... or us, I need to throw him off or something, fool him into thinking we're only friends now. Nothing more."

"Well, what about Marko?"

"What about him, Jen?" I ask exasperated.

"Well, you could keep up the charade from the dinner," She mentions hesitantly, almost as if she's not keen on the idea she's giving me. "Make Carl believe that you're dating him now and that you and I are just friends."

I think it over, it would possibly make things easier and hopefully get Carl to back off and leave me alone. But the whole thing could just make things more complicated with both Marko and Jen.

"What..." I pause, trying to find the right words. "What about you, Jen? It's not fair to put you through that."

"So?" She pulls the paper off of her beer bottle with a sigh before looking at me for the first time since this conversation started. "I had the idea, I'm telling you to use it. I may not be completely okay with it, but I'll have to be. I want Carl off your back as much as you do."

I look at her weirdly and she shrugs with a grimace before wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into her side.

"I hate how upset he makes you."

It's my turn to sigh now and I curl into her side more as I think over the whole thing, her unspoken words floating around us.

_I want to spend time with you happily._

_I don't want him coming between us._

Even with all the complications it could cause, this idea could actually help and with reluctance I decide to give up on arguing and take the opportunity. She seems to realise my decision before I voice it, pressing a kiss to my hair before leaning her head against mine.

"Okay, we'll try it."

* * *

"Mom!" I call down the stairs, she appears quickly, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"I need your help!" I tell her, she give me her 'mom' look and I quickly correct myself. "Please?"

"Of course." I watch her make her way up the stairs slowly.

When she reaches the last but one step, I turn and make my own way towards my bedroom.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" my mother questions as she closes my door and joins me on the edge of my bed.

"I kinda need to get to the boardwalk later? I was wondering if you could possibly cover for me with Carl if needed, please?"

"Why?"

"Well, because you know how he is about me going out on a week-"

"No, I know that." She interrupts, "Why do you need to go out?"

"I need to talk to Marko and set something up for Saturday."

She thinks it over, opening and closing her mouth a few times. Instead, she turns towards me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, I'll cover for you." I smile and move to hug her but she stops me. "But you have to be careful and you have to blink, okay?" I nod my head, finally managing to hug her.

"Of course, thanks mom."

* * *

I kick the garbage back I just landed in away from me in disgust, straightening out my shirt. Sometimes having to blink is a pain, you never know what you'll fall into. I begin to walk along the back of the stores.

I hear a scuffle as I reach the corner that will take me to the boardwalk and stop, keeping still. Getting caught in these alleys will not turn out well. I press against the wall and peer around the corner, I can vaguely make out the image of two people pressed against each other and I shudder before moving out of sight.

I stay quiet ensuring that I'm completely out of view and wait for a few minutes, the sounds of whatever they're doing getting louder. I cringe at the sound of a groan before I remember about my new power. I lean around the corner and flick my wrists quickly, watching as the couple freeze before I sigh in relief.

I decide to quickly slip past them while they are frozen and as I brush past, I notice that the one doing the pinning is Marko's friend. The messy blonde hair is a dead give-away. I shiver and quickly get to the end of the alleyway, pausing only a second to unfreeze them.

Proceeding down the boardwalk, I keep an eye out for Marko. Considering his friend's whereabouts, I doubt Marko's far away.

"Unusual for you to be out on a weekday." I hear someone whisper in my ear, I shiver before turning to see the very person I was attempting to find.

_How does he always know when I'm here?_

_How does he always know exactly where I am?_

It's like he sniffs me out of something. I shake off my uneasy feeling before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a dark corner of the boardwalk without saying anything.

"Sophia, stop!" Marko tells me, pulling his hand from mine before I can pull him out of sight of the people on the boardwalk. I turn to face him and I swear he looks uneasy for a second but it's gone before I can blink. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not meant to be here."

"Well, I know that. But clearly something's bugging you, otherwise you wouldn't be here." I stay silent for a minute and look at the people walking around the boardwalk. My eyes stop at a figure standing a few stores away from us and my eyes widen before I slowly back my way into another alleyway. Marko's eyes follow my gaze and recognise Carl before reluctantly following me.

"I'm guessing it's something to do with him and Jen." My eyes fly to his and I sigh quietly. "You're about to ask me to help you with a cover, aren't you?" I hesitate before I nod reluctantly, feeling a little guilty. I mean, I know we're now somewhat friends. But it doesn't seem fair to keep dragging him into this mess.

I sigh quietly and lean against the wall, explaining everything to him. My bad mood the last time we spoke, my argument with Carl, having to play off my relationship with Jen as just friendship.

"That's where I need you to come in," I start, before revising my words. "If possible, would you feel okay with spending time around the boardwalk with Jen and I on Saturday's please? I mean, I know you have your own friends so you wouldn't need to be there the whole time. But I want to make Carl believe I've moved on from Jen-"

"You mean, you'd like Carl to believe that you're with me and not Jen, right?" Marko cuts me off and when he puts it like that, my guilt magnifies.

"Kind of..." I mutter quietly and look down at my feet.

"We're friends, right?" He questions and I nod my head. It's quiet for a few minutes before he pipes up once more. "Then fine, I'll go along with it. Helping each other is what friends do. Isn't it?" I look up at his face to see him looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it is." He smiles at me, not his _'I'm hiding something'_ smile, but a genuine one and I can't help to smile back. "Thanks, Marko. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask." He nods as a weird look forms in his eyes yet I have no idea what it means.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you, once again, for taking the time to read my fic. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my fic, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
